


My Shot

by orphan_account



Series: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Time, Getting Together, Grinding, Henry is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teenagers, virgin John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during Through Windows between Chapter 7 and Chapter 9 before the family dinner. It's when Alex finally confesses his feelings to John, and they get together. You don't necessarily need to read Through Windows to understand what's going on though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shot

From the moment Alex set his eyes on John, all goofy smiles, freckles, and curls, he knew he wanted to at the very least have sex with him. Alex wasn’t expecting anything else then lust, but from the moment he talked to John the first day of school during APUSH after totally not watching him from afar during lunch, he knew he was a goner. They had all the important things in common, but have enough difference to keep all their conversations interesting, also John was unbelievably handsome. 

Fast forward a couple weeks into the school year. Alex and John have become best friends, but Alex has fallen completely in love with him. 

God, Alex could stare into John’s eyes for days, he was always a sucker for green eyes. Alex’s brain registers that John’s mouth was moving, but he is too deep in his daydream of John bending him over the desk to hear what he was saying. 

“What?” Alex asks dumbly, shaken from his daydream when John places his hand on Alex’s arm. Alex shudders as he imagines that hand in other places. John doesn’t seem to notice Alex’s hungry gaze. 

“I was just asking if you wanted to come home with me after school. I mean it’s a Friday night…” He trails off. 

“Yeah that sounds fun…” Alex is cut off by a glare by Mr. Washington, who obviously doesn’t appreciate him socializing during class. Alex quickly shuts up under his steely look. Man, George could be pretty intimidating. His face was usually stone cold, unless it was gazing upon Laf…

The bell rings after an impressive show of Lafayette getting themself detention after making George look like an idiot by pointing out the flaws in what he was saying. Alex tells John he’ll meet him by the lockers. 

He stays back to let George know he won’t need a ride home, and give him some friendly advice about winning his adopted sibling, Lafayette’s affection. He jogs to the senior lockers, and sees John leaning against his locker. Alex loses his breathe at the sight. 

John has his blazer tossed over his shoulder, and has rolled up the sleeves of his button up. Alex’s mouth waters at John’s toned arms. John’s skin glows under the sunlight, and he has pulled his hair out of the ponytail he wore so it falls in perfect waves to his shoulders. John sees Alex, and waves him over. 

“Ready to go? My dad is picking me up.” John asks. Alex nods, and they head to the pickup area. 

“You let your hair down.” Alex mentally punches himself in the face for sounding so moronic. John has the capacity of making him into a total idiot by just smiling. John pulls at one of his ringlets. 

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “The ponytail was getting on my nerves.” Alex attempts a flirty smile, and tries to save this interaction. 

“Well, it looks really good like that. Maybe you should wear it down more.” John blushes, something Alex has noticed he does a lot. He hopes that’s a good sign. 

“Thanks.” John says with a shy smile. Alex bumps shoulders with him. Suddenly, Alex feels a hand on his hair, and oh god John is pulling the bun out of his own hair. Alex wishes he would just grab a handful and yank. John releases Alex’s hair from the bun, and it falls at his shoulders. “Yours looks good down too.” Alex stops walking, worrying John. “Oh, sorry if I…” He stammers. 

“No its fine, I…” John and Alex stare at each other breathless, the tension palpable, and Alex knows he can’t be the only one feeling it. He reaches with one hand to grab Johns, but is stopped by one Henry Laurens. 

“Hurry up, John!” Mr. Laurens practically yells from out the car window. John looks mortified, and they jog to the car. Alex had only met Henry Laurens twice but already hates him. John and Alex slip into the back seat. 

The car ride is silent, neither John nor Alex daring to speak in Mr. Laurens’ presence, and after what just happened. Alex looks over at John, and sees him staring right back. John’s tongue darts out to moisten his lips, just a flash of pink that Alex barely manages to catch. Alex bites down on his lip, and looks up at John throw his eyelashes. They are startled out of their trance by Mr. Laurens turning on the radio. 

As soon as they arrive at John’s house, they quickly get out of the car and John practically runs up to his room. Alex is still blown away by the size of his house each time he visits. He knows John comes from old money, but still. The house is classic two story, rich Southern home with a fence all the way around before a paved path way to an elevated porch with large columns. The house is more beautifully decorated on the inside with marble floors, and a tall circular staircase, but John drags him past from gaping at the interior, up the stairs to his room. 

John’s room is decorated with political and protest posters all over the walls along with doodles of turtles. Alex laughs every time imagining Mr. Laurens’ reaction to his son being a “crazy liberal” as he had said on time in a car ride. John also has two overflowing bookshelves that Alex wants to spend hours browsing through. 

“Wanna listen to music?” John asks sitting on his bed which is pushed against the wall. 

“Yeah, sure,” Alex says sitting next to John. 

“Herc got me Weezer’s Green Album.” John says, leaning away from Alex towards his nightstand where he can plug his phone into his speakers. Alex isn’t complaining, from his position he gets a perfect view of John’s ass. John sits back down next to him as the music starts playing. 

“Hip Hip.” Alex smiles. 

“Island in the sun? How did you know this was my favorite?” He teases, and sings along softly leaning into John who’s staring intensely at his hands. “When you're on a holiday. You can't find the words to say. All the things that come to you. And I wanna feel it too.” John looks up at Alex, an unreadable expression painted on his face. 

“On an island in the sun. We'll be playing and having fun. And it makes me feel so fine. I can't control my brain.” John sings leaning in. Their faces are so close, Alex would just need to move forward a tiny bit…

“John…I…” Alex stammers. 

“Yes?” He asks expectantly plush, pink lips parted slightly. Alex throws his words out the window, and just grabs John’s face and pulls him into a kiss. After, John doesn’t kiss back, Alex pulls away ready to jump into a volcano. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I should probably go.” Alex gets up to leave, but John grabs his wrist and pulls him down back onto the bed. 

“Wait, sorry, I was just surprised.” John says a smile starting to spread over his face. Alex is relieved, until he loses his brain to mouth filter. 

“John, I’m in love with you.” Alex confesses before clamping a hand over his mouth. Well shit, he had just kissed his best friend than confessed to loving him. John looks overjoyed and practically pounces on him, tackling him down on the bed. 

“I love you too!” John says before reconnecting their lips for a fierce kiss. They have a battle with lips, and teeth, and tongue. John slides one hand into Alex’s hair, and Alex whimpers. Alex moves his knee up to press against John’s erection. John pulls away off Alex and leans against the wall. Alex sits up on his elbows. “I…I haven’t done anything before.” He says awkwardly running his fingers through his curls. 

“That’s fine. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Alex says confused as to whether he’s disappointed as he’ll probably have to wait for more activities, or excited by the prospects of being John’s first. 

“I want to…I just don’t know what to do.” John laughs self-deprecatingly. Alex unbuttons his school shirt, and tosses it on the ground next to the bed, and then straddles John. 

“Lucky for you, at least one of us knows what we’re doing.” John swallows hard, and places his hands on Alex’s bare sides. John lets Alex remove his shirt as well and throw it to the side. Alex runs his fingers over John’s freckled chest. 

Alex grinds their erections together, and kisses John hard. John wraps his arms around Alex, and bucks up seeking more friction. They set up a steady rhythm of rolling their hips up. John lets out a loud moan as Alex bites down on his neck, and comes. John throws his head back, eyes closed and mouth open, in pleasure. Alex comes after John reaches a hand down to press against his erection. 

They both fall back into the bed and lay next to each other, their underwear feeling sticky and wet. Alex takes John’s hand in his own. 

“So, will you be my boyfriend?” John asks after a beat. 

“Yes, and can I borrow a pair of underwear mine are kind of ruined.” John barks out a laugh and rolls over to kiss Alex softly.

“Of course.” John replies between kisses.


End file.
